


The Path Is Clear For Me To Rule

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Rape, Baby, Blood, Concubines, Cuddling, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Harem, Incest, M/M, Magic mpreg, Manipulation, Mating, Murder, Prostitution, Prostitution mention, Sibling Incest, Violence, dubcon, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Vergil has carefully planned just what to do, what to say to make his brother understand that the only way they can save the humans if for the two of them to rule. They belong together, and he will make Dante see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Vergil isn't completely dumb and grooms his brother to rule by his side.

Years. Years he had worked to come to this point. Hard years, long years, yearning for his other half to finally be reunited with him. And now here they were, in their broken childhood home, and Vergil watched as Dante returned to them from Limbo. What had he seen? Would he remember all of it, would he feel the same way Vergil had when he had been in this exact place?

 

His gaze was fixed on Dante’s back, his graceful back with those strong shoulders, so similar to his own. Slowly his brother turned to him, his expression almost unreadable. There was confusion there, to be expected after a trip to Limbo like this. But there was hope there too, a yearning for what had been, and what could still be. With Vergil. The only part of his family that was still left. Vergil was all he had. And Dante… Dante was the most important person in his life.

 

“You’re my brother.”

 

“Twin brother.”

 

He stepped closer, watched with satisfaction as Dante did the same thing. Mirroring him. Good.

 

Even though he had expected this moment, had planned it for years and years he was still overwhelmed by how much it meant to him. He had gone through this before, he should be in control, and partially he still was. Vergil grabbed his brother’s shoulders and pulled him close into a hug, felt with satisfaction that Dante was clinging to his coat, clinging desperately, holding on to the last bit of family that he still had. He was shaking slightly, burying his face in Vergil’s coat to hide the emotions that were swirling in him. He could feel them all, could feel how confused and scared Dante was, and how much he wanted to never let go. Vergil would make sure that they would never be separated again.

 

He pulled back a little, and quickly, calculated in the way that it looked like he hadn’t even thought about it, pressed a kiss to the corner of Dante’s mouth. Far away from a real kiss to make it seem like an innocent mistake, but close enough for there to be the possibility of more, if Dante so chose. He didn’t, of course, not just yet, not when he had grown up among humans and might see this as something wrong and disgusting. But Vergil had planted something in his brother with that kiss, a memory of better times, a doubt in his heart that the affection he felt for Vergil was supposed to be something very different.

 

“There is a lot more we have to talk about,” Vergil said, gently rubbing over his brother’s arm, reassuring. His brother needed that, craved it, he could see it in his eyes. “Come, there is a place I wish to show you.”

 

The playground their mother had taken them to when she was still alive hadn’t been this colourful back then. Most of the graffiti, the paintings, Vergil had done. Subliminal messages to try and help Dante remember, to plant the seeds in his mind that they belonged together. They were Nephilim. Nephilim twins at that. Dante was his other half, and he had never meant to be with anyone else. The thought that Dante had been with others, with humans, made a shudder crawl up his spine, but his brother hadn’t known. For a long time, neither of them had ever known. Perhaps deep down, Vergil had. He had had to force himself to be with a human, to do what had been expected from him at the appropriate age, but it had never felt right. With Dante, it would be different.

 

But he had to go slow. Dante was still thinking about the kiss, he could tell, his fingers coming up to touch where they had lingered for too long, too long to be something entirely innocent. But the thought hadn’t yet completely settled in his mind, something Vergil had anticipated. He had waited for years, he could wait a little bit longer. So for now, he told his brother everything he needed to know, to rile him up against their uncle, to make him want to kill him with his own hands. They would, it was simply a matter of time, now that they were together nothing could ever stop them.

 

Vergil paused in his speech, smiled and huffed for a moment, looking down.

 

“What is it?,” Dante asked. He was inching closer to him already, the bond between them was too strong.

 

“I just… Even for me there are still gaps,” Vergil admitted. “But I remember sharing a bed. Being inseparable. Our parents did not even try to keep us apart, they knew it would be to no avail. I remember hiding under the covers, I remember holding you. I wish that hadn’t been taken from us.”

 

He finally looked up again and into his brother’s eyes. He was leaning closer, trying not to cry as the memory came back to him too. Being this close seemed to accelerate the process, and Vergil remembered how disorienting it had been. He reached out to take Dante’s hand and squeezed it. His brother was emotional, this was the time to sink his hooks into him.

 

“I promise, Dante,” he said, leaning in as well, knowing that this was his brother’s personal space. “I promise that I will never let this happen again. You and me, we are family. We’re all that we have left. You and me, brother.”

 

Dante nodded, completely transfixed by his words.

 

“You and me,” he repeated, and let himself be pulled into a hug.

 

“We will protect each other,” Vergil whispered, opening himself up just a little bit, to let his brother feel his magic seeping through him. Cold and calm, like a still lake, peaceful. “And we will protect the humans. Only we can.”

 

They didn’t have a lot of time together, but somehow Vergil had to make his brother see that the only way for them to do this, was to rule in Mundus’ stead. He was all too aware of how it would sound, replacing one tyrant for another, but he truly wanted to protect mankind and this was the only way. He had thought a lot about how he would make his brother see, and getting him attached to himself, and himself alone was a big part of that. They only had each other, there was just the two of them, there was no one else Dante could ever trust. He had to make sure that his brother understood that.

 

So when they met up again at the Order’s base after he had been dragged into Limbo, Vergil didn’t let one of the medics take a look at him. They had capable doctors, of course, but none of them would lay a fingers on his brother. That was his job.

 

“I’m fine, I told you,” Dante insisted, but nevertheless took off his coat and shirt. A threadbare coat and shirt. Once this was over Vergil would deck his brother in the finest silks. “We can heal- I mean you can heal too, right?”

 

“I can,” he agreed. “But you’re fighting demons, not humans. They can do proper damage, and I want to make sure. I worry, brother.”

 

“Fine.” Dante rolled his eyes but his emotions, to Vergil, were all too clear. His brother hadn’t learned how to shut other people out yet, and they had a bond that could not easily be cut off.

 

He liked this. Liked that he worried about his brother, liked that he was being taken care of. It was more than that, he craved this. After a lifetime of running, living on the streets, fighting on his own against demons and his own mind, he was finally able to sit still and trust someone. They were brothers, after all. So Vergil made sure that he let his hands linger on him, feeling his warm skin underneath his fingers. Generally he didn’t like to touch anything without his gloves, but Dante was different.

 

“These scratches aren’t too deep…,” he mumbled, sitting closer to his brother, his hands running all over his torso. Dante had stiffened at first, but now he was relaxed, watching him work, a frown on his face. Vergil didn’t bother hiding that this wasn’t just a check up and he had to smile when that frown faded and Dante closed his eyes. “Here, let me help.”

 

“Help?,” Dante asked sleepily, totally relaxed under his touch.

 

“Watch.”

 

His brother looked down at Vergil’s hands, their palms now emitting a soft pale blue glow. Very gently he let them brush over the scratches on his brother’s torso, made sure he watched as they vanished after his hands at passed. A soft sigh escaped Dante’s lips, he would feel warmth flooding his body now, a comforting warmth that promised him safety.

 

“Oh wow, thanks”, his brother mumbled, the magic making him sleepy. “I… I feel…”

 

“You should rest, brother,” Vergil said, knowing exactly he had caused this. “Sleep a little before we continue with our plan. Come…”

 

He wrapped an arm around his brother to help him stand, and lead him back to his own bed, quite large despite the Order’s limited funding. It was important that he rested properly after all, and he knew that eventually Dante would share it. He set him down there, and Dante almost fell over forwards, and he had to catch him to instead gently lie him down. He started to undo the buttons of his pants when his brother suddenly stopped him.

 

“Dude,” he said, lifting his head to glance at him. “I… I’m not wearing any underwear.”

 

“Why not?,” Vergil chuckled, stopping his movements for a moment.

 

“Well there wasn’t much time to grab any, you know. I… This is everything I have now. I-”

 

The realisation that everything he had ever owned was now gone seemed to hit Dante hard, his chest rising and falling quickly with panicked breaths. Vergil sat by his side, still holding onto his hands.

 

“Everything that I have is yours, brother. You’re not alone anymore.”

 

Tears started to fill his brother’s eyes, and Dante turned away.

 

“Fuck I don’t normally act like this,” he said, letting go of Vergil’s hands to wipe his tears away. “God I’m so fucking tired.”

 

“I know.” Vergil’s hand came to rest on his brother’s chest, rubbing it soothingly and reaffirming the spell he had put on him. “You had a long day, you can sleep now. Sleep.”

 

“Do… do you have any clothes?,” Dante slurred, tilting his head to look at him. Crying somehow made him even more beautiful.

 

“Of course.”

 

He went to get a large, wool pullover and underwear that he knew would fit before he helped Dante out of his pants, his gaze lingering a bit when he exposed him. He smiled, discarded the torn jeans before replacing them with clean, very expensive underwear. Then he pulled Dante up, who all but flopped against him, apologising as he did. Vergil brushed him off, and one arm after another helped him into the pullover. Warm, soft, comforting. All of that Dante would associate with him now as he promised that he wouldn’t leave his brother’s side while he was asleep.

 

“I missed you,” Dante whispered as he cuddled against Vergil’s thigh. He was sitting on the bed while his brother was lying down, there was still work to do, there always was. “How could I miss you and not know it?”

 

He was all but sobbing, the sleep would overwhelm him soon. Vergil’s hand came to play with his hair, as soft as his brother’s skin, another reassuring touch. The spell had been a bit drastic, but it had worked.

 

“We’re together now. We always will be.”

 

“Promise?” Dante’s eyes were closed already, and another tear rolled down his cheek.

 

“I promise.”

 

He was out after that, and for a long time Vergil just watched him. He had craved this for so long, he wasn’t above indulging himself for a little bit. His brother’s warm body was pressed against him, and it was difficult not to imagine what he would do to him, how good he would make him feel once Dante finally gave in to what they were really meant to be. Vergil wondered what it could have been like, growing up together, learning to kiss on each other and never wanting anyone else. How peaceful could it have been, to work together, rise to power together like they had always meant to be. Maybe it had been safer to keep them apart, but he still hated Sparda for it. This, right here, was what he had craved all these years.

 

In the morning Dante was semi embarrassed that he was cuddled against his brother, but nevertheless leaned into the hug Vergil readily gave him. He found his brother another top, pants that weren’t about to fall apart but he still insisted on wearing his coat, perhaps it had sentimental value. All the while Vergil made sure that there were casual touches between them, smiling whenever Dante leaned into them. This was working splendidly.

 

“I have something for you,” Vergil said, stepping closer just before they were about to meet Kat and plan their next move.

 

“Oh?”

 

Vergil didn’t ask before he took his brother’s hand and pulled it close. He pushed the sleeve of his coat up, and put the intricate golden bracelet around his wrist. It was thin, two lines that intertwined with a red gem set in the middle of it. It suited his brother and the urge to shower him in these things flared up within him. But there would be time for that once this was all done. His beautiful brother deserved all the beautiful things.

 

“This will let me watch,” he said.

 

“Watch?”

 

“I cannot go with you, not yet. The advantage we have knowing Mundus has no idea who I am is too great,” he explained. “I hate that I cannot go with you, brother. But with this I can at least still see. If there is need for it, I will reveal myself to help you.”

 

“No!,” Dante blurted out. “No, don’t. I can do this.”

 

Vergil smiled and cupped his brother’s cheek. The seed in him had grown already, he was just as protective of him as he was of Dante. He hugged him once more before they went off, starting on their plan to bring Mundus down once and for all. Dante was eager, damn eager to get to work. He watched as his brother went off, the image he projected through his hand and onto the wall showing his every move. His brother’s style of fighting was… different. He had never properly studied the art of swordfighting, he had learned to protect himself from demons by the skin of his teeth. From Vergil’s research his brother had spent a lot of time on the streets, and every time he thought about it an anger flared up in him that was hard to contain.

 

Still, his brother was good. Efficient. Vergil liked efficient. And he was emotional. The facade he had shown before, not accepting Kat’s help in the beginning had been just that, a facade. Dante craved family, wanted to trust someone so badly that it had been easy for Vergil to get under his skin. There wasn’t much he could do right now though, he could just watch as his brother made his way to their enemies, slaying them without hesitation.

 

And when he came back, Vergil was there to embrace him.

 

“Well done, brother,” he said, smiling when he noticed Dante preen at the compliment. “You are even more talented than I thought.”

 

“I’ve had some practice,” Dante replied, grinning widely and accepting the beer Vergil had brought for him. He himself preferred a nice wine, but his brother didn’t, and this was about him, about connecting him to Vergil and a large part of that was simply to make him feel good.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about it? Come, the next attack won’t be until tomorrow.”

 

He purposefully led Dante along a detour, through the rooms of the Order where he knew the humans were having trouble. He let Dante watched as he helped out with a coding problem, let him see a group of people mourning someone they had lost to the demons. And finally he walked them past the infirmary, where Dante stopped. Vergil watched his brother watch the humans there, one had lost his leg, another was badly beaten, barely clinging on to life. They couldn’t heal like the two of them could, and for most of them this would be their last stop.

 

“We’re going to stop this,” Vergil whispered into his ear, standing close with a hand on the small of his brother’s back. “I know they look weak-”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Dante interrupted.

 

“But I can see it as well as you can,” he continued. “We can protect them, Dante. Don’t worry.”

 

His brother’s gaze was fixed on the broken humans. There was pity there, and worry. Vergil could sense his brother’s doubts in his abilities, so he let his hand rub a little over his back to reassure him once more. Dante finally noticed that it was there, and some of the tension left his body when he did. If he was honest with himself, Vergil had expected Dante to need more time to be comfortable with his touches, but it seemed that he craved them even stronger than he had initially been able to sense. He was confident that this would work, that Dante would be on his side once this was all over, but he had to be careful not to push too hard too quickly.

 

It was difficult, incredibly so when all he wanted to do was push Dante down on his bed and kiss him until they were both breathless.

 

Instead he led him back to his rooms, guided him to sit down on the couch. Casual touches were one thing, but Dante needed to start feeling the connection between them. Vergil poured himself a glass of wine, handed Dante another beer, setting a whole pack by their side.

 

“You trying to get me drunk?” Dante was smiling, and that smile looked a lot better on him than the frown of worry.

 

“Perhaps. I’ll join you,” Vergil replied, holding out the glass of wine to clink it against Dante’s bottle. “We missed too many years. I missed you as well, and I want to get to know you again.”

 

“Oh I… thought I had dreamed that.” His brother was blushing a little as he remembered the night before.

 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, brother,” Vergil said softly, leaning forward, one leg drawn up on the couch. “You’ve had a difficult day. Difficult years, haven’t you?”

 

“It’s fine,” Dante shrugged. “I learned to handle myself.”

 

“But you shouldn’t have. It was never meant to be like that. Sparda should never have separated us.”

 

“But it was safer.”

 

“I don’t care, Dante, I don’t-”

 

He broke off mid-sentence, let himself show the emotion he had genuinely felt a million times before. He craved his brother’s presence, his love, and he wouldn’t have cared if his life had been more dangerous if it meant being by his side. Vergil watched as Dante sat up now, leaned forward, again mirroring his own stance. He reached out to wrap his hand around his brother’s covering it, feeling the warmth of his skin and the cold of the beer bottle underneath.

 

Dante’s eyes were a stormy grey, glistening with unspilled tears, with emotions that his brother couldn’t understand just yet. He leaned in even closer, closer until he stopped mere inches away from him. He didn’t let this in, not yet, Dante was conflicted with what the humans had taught him, but he was so close, so very close to understanding. And so he didn’t flinch away when Vergil cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

 

“Let’s talk about more pleasant things,” Vergil said.

 

“Yeah sounds good.” Dante mirrored his smile, and they did.

 

Vergil had never been one for small talk, and thankfully this wasn’t what this was. They talked about experiences, good and bad as they had grown up and made a way for themselves. Dante had been through a lot, he had many stories that ended with Vergil laughing and almost snorting the wine out of his nose. He had never made such a grunting sound, but was assured that it was “pretty damn cute”, according to his brother. They shared another long look at that, smiling and leaning in again, both craving that touch but Dante wasn’t ready to give it all just yet.

 

After a few glasses of wine, a few bottles of beer they ended up with their legs entangled, talking enthusiastically about anything and everything. Vergil gestured so wildly with his wine that he spilled it over his brother, who gasped with mock horror.

 

“How dare you! That’s a nice shirt!”

 

“At least now you smell better,” Vergil replied. “That beer is horrendous.”

 

Another cute gasp, and Dante set his beer aside, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside.

 

“You take that back!,” he said, suddenly all but jumping forward and pushing Vergil to lie on his back.

 

The rest of his glass’s contents spilled onto the floor and he dropped it onto the carpet. Usually he would mind the mess, but now his brother was on top of him, shirtless at that, grinning and giggling as he started to tickle him. Vergil heard himself make noises he had never made before, giggling like his brother did, a snort even came out when Dante found his most ticklish spots.

 

“There we go, I broke your tough exterior!,” Dante claimed triumphantly, arms in the air. “Got that stick out of your ass, too.”

 

“Language!,” Vergil scolded, poking his brother’s side to make him flinch.

 

“Fuck,” Dante said, grinning and slowly leaning down. “Shit. Hell. Ass.”

 

He came closer with every word, was about to grab his wrist and pin them over his head when Vergil swiftly turned them around, making Dante gasp. He was the one in charge, always would be, even if this was in good fun. Now he was pinning his wrists over Dante’s head, leaning in close as if he was about to kiss him. It took all of his willpower not to go through with it.

 

“Language,” he said again, firmly, deeply.

 

Dante’s breath hitched at that, his pupils suddenly blown wide. His body already knew what it wanted, accepted Vergil as his mate. He could tell how ready he was, that his body was about to open itself up to start the process of binding themselves to each other forever. Vergil knew about the ritual, knew that they were supposed to have done it a long time ago. To forge a bond between them that could never be broken, that would establish them as mates. Oh he wanted to claim his brother right then and there, but it would leave them both vulnerable for a while. Vergil wanted to do this properly, he wanted to mate with him, mark him, and then rule together with him. But they had to do this once the hardest part was done, once Mundus was defeated and Dante could accept that he loved his brother. Was in love with him.

 

He felt Dante getting hard against him, so he pressed his hands to his bare chest and let his magic seep into his brother, closing his body off to the ritual. He couldn’t let his brother be vulnerable right now, he needed all his strength. And if he broadcasted his readiness to be mated, other demons would want to claim him as well. As a Nephilim, he was irresistible.

 

“Wha- what was that?,” Dante asked, breathing heavily. “I felt- I felt strange I don’t know…”

 

“Shh, it’s just us being close again, we can feel each other’s power,” Vergil reassured him. “We still have so much untapped potential. We can unlock it together, but not right now. It’s dangerous if we leave ourselves vulnerable.”

 

“Vulnerable?” Dante suddenly lifted his head to glance down at himself, realising he was hard- and that Vergil could feel it.

 

He let his brother scramble away, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and Vergil helped him along with his own magic.

 

“We should rest now, come.”

 

Dante seemed hesitant at first to go with him into his bed, but as his erection subsided the craving for his brother came back and he followed. They took their same positions as before, Vergil sitting, Dante lying down with his back to Vergil at first, but as he fell asleep and his defences were lowered, he cuddled against him once more. This was messier than he had expected, but as he reflected on what happened he decided that he was doing well so far. Dante was already bound to him, his only family. It wouldn’t take much more for him to accept him completely.

 

They didn’t talk about what happened the night before, especially not Dante’s erection, and while it was a little awkward in the beginning, Dante didn’t pull away from him. Just before he sent him off on his next assignment, it was his brother who initiated their hug. Vergil smiled when he whispered promises of success into his ear.

 

“I won’t let you down, Vergil.”

 

“I know you won’t, come back safe, brother.”

 

Kat and he watched Dante vanish, and his heart constricted at the sight. He knew Dante could do this and yet… he worried. He wanted him close all the time, wanted to be the one to protect him and finally build their empire. He took a deep breath, and turned to leave when Kat stopped him.

 

“You’ve gotten very close very quickly,” she said, smiling up at him.

 

“We are brothers. Twins. You can’t understand.”

 

“No, I wish I did though,” she continued. “It seems… nice.”

 

“It is…”

 

“God, you’re smiling. I never see you smile!,” she teased, nudging his side, a touch he pulled away from. “It’s a good look on you. Come, let’s go back.”

 

Vergil’s smile faded when he resumed his watch over Dante, and saw him meet a demon he had heard of before. Phineas. Imprisoned there for hundreds of years, and now talking to his brother, seemingly helping him. He had no idea if he could be trusted, but Dante helped him anyway. For all his claims that he was a lone wolf and had trust issues, he was very quick to help this demon. And as it turned out it was good that he did, helping Dante unleash more of his power, in the end he even called him master. Vergil was so engrossed in their conversation he hardly noticed the commotion outside of his room.

 

It was Kat who burst into it, looking panicked. He was about to yell at her, she wasn’t allowed in here, no one was, but his anger was replaced by fury when she told him they had been found. This was too soon, far too soon even with Dante on his way to kill Bob Barbas. Naturally he had planned for this eventuality, and brushed past Kat to go into the server room. He had to salvage what he could before leaving for his safe house, where he would find out how to get in touch with Dante.

 

His brother, however, came back.

 

Vergil shouldn’t have been surprised, this was exactly what he had been grooming him for. To focus on him, to love him and do whatever it took to be with him. He could see Kat with his brother too, but all thoughts of her were forgotten when Dante saw him, rushing towards the barrier that separated them for now. Vergil couldn’t risk pulling it down yet, but he pressed his hand against it and watched as Dante did the same. He could feel his warmth, even through the magical barrier, a barrier that was strong enough to hold off powerful demons but wasn’t strong enough to suppress the affection they felt for each other, or cut off the bond that was developing between them.

 

“Are you okay, Vergil?”

 

“Yes, yes I am, brother,” he said with a smile. “Please hold them off so I can salvage some more. Please, for me.”

 

“Okay, okay I will!”

 

Vergil knew exactly what he was doing, he chose his words very carefully. And it had taken root in Dante, even after only a few days. It wouldn’t take much longer and he could finally kiss him. But he had to push that thought away, had to work hard to make sure that their entire operation hadn’t been for nothing. When it was time to leave though, Dante hesitated, unwilling to leave Kat behind.

 

“We can’t leave her!,” Dante said, pulling on the grip Vergil had on his wrist.

 

“Dante, there is nothing we can do from here,” Vergil replied calmly. “Don’t you want to protect her?”

 

“Of course I do that’s why we have to do something!”

 

“And I’m telling you we cannot do it from here. I promise we will help her, but we have to leave, now.”

 

Dante’s head snapped to him at the promise. He stared at him for a while, as if he was struggling, unsure whether to believe him. But then he nodded, and didn’t look back when Vergil dragged him away. He could sense how troubled his brother was, and once they were in one of the safe houses that Vergil had all over the city, he hugged him tightly. Dante was shaking in his embrace, clinging to the back of his coat like he had the first time they had done this.

 

“We have to do something.” His voice was shaky, Dante was afraid. “We have to save her.”

 

“Dante, we can’t risk hundreds of thousands of lives for one person. I know it’s hard, but we can’t.”

 

His brother was slouching in his arms, and so he gently guided him to sit on the worn out couch that was one of the few pieces of furniture in this place.

 

“She did so much for us,” Dante whispered, looking at him pleadingly.

 

“Dante, we can do this, but this will put so many people at risk,” Vergil explained calmly. If we get Lillith like you suggested, and exchange them, we lose our most valuable bargaining chip.”

 

Vergil was already forming a plan. They could try this exchange, but no one said that he had to be honest about it. Whatever happened, that child would have to die, in that regard he agreed with Phineas. To Dante, it would look like he had at least tried to save Kat, and if she died during that trade… Well she had fulfilled her purpose.

 

“We are Nephilim, Dante,” he continued. “We have a responsibility to humans. They cannot take care of themselves the way we can. We have to be strong, we have to shoulder responsibilities and choices that they cannot. We have to be strong, do you understand?”

 

“I… I don’t know if I can,” he finished the sentence with a choked sob, trying to hold back the tears.

 

“You’re not doing it alone. I’m here, I will shoulder this burden.” He paused, cupping Dante’s cheek. “We will make the trade, just get us Lillith.”

 

“Okay… okay…” Dante let himself be pulled close, let his head rest on Vergil’s shoulder, relieved that he didn’t have to think about so many lives, he just had to care about the one.

 

It would work out. He would kill the child in his brother’s stead, and leave Mundus vulnerable.

 

Dante didn’t look shocked when he did, just raced to get Kat back to safety too. They were separated in the resulting chaos, but reunited at their safe house. His brother seemed calm as he hugged him in greeting. Kat was unconscious on the couch, but still alive. She could still be useful, but his attention for now was, as it tended to be these days, on Dante.

 

“You made a choice,” Dante said.

 

“I did.”

 

Dante nodded, more to himself than to Vergil. He understood.

 

“You shouldered the burden,” his brother continued. “What… what is our next step?”

 

Their plan properly came together when Kat awoke and shared the information she had gathered during her out of body experience. They would execute it the very next day, but that night, as they had done for the past few when they had worked on getting Kat, they settled into the bed together. It was a lot smaller than the one they had had in the Order’s headquarters, but it would do for now. It also meant they were pressed even closer together, and Dante had the excuse that it was the bed to justify cuddling with his own brother.

 

Vergil could sense how nervous he was about the next day, and as his body did the past few nights, it started to open itself up to him again. He slipped his hand underneath Dante’s shirt, and started to work his magic again. Tomorrow of all days Dante couldn’t be vulnerable, he had to stay strong and fight so they could finally be together. Finally they could mate. With how ready Dante’s body was, it would be beautiful.

 

“Vergil what-,” Dante gasped when he felt his hand underneath his shirt.

 

“Relax, you’re nervous, I’ll help you sleep.”

 

They hadn’t even kissed yet, Dante was still holding back, still denied his feelings for his brother. So telling Dante that they would mate, perform a ritual that would bind them permanently together, that he would get wet for him and eventually be able to have his child was out of the question. His brother still didn’t know enough about himself to accept these things, and while Vergil wanted them all right now, he knew he couldn’t screw this up or his brother might be lost to him forever.

 

“How come you can do all these things… magic things…” Dante’s eyelids were already drooping, his body accepted Vergil’s magic so easily.

 

“That is my particular talent,” Vergil said with a smile, looking down at his brother who returned it. “You can do it too, to some extent. I will teach you when this is over.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Dante sighed, stretching and letting his arms rest above his head. “I just wanna hang with you, I’m tired of fighting.”

 

“We will… hang,” he promised, both of them chuckling when he used that word. “Just remember…”

 

He paused, watching his brother arch like a cat, pressing into his touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again when Vergil trailed off, looking up at him questioningly.

 

“Remember what?”

 

“Remember…,” Vergil leaned in closer, pressing against Dante who seemed to instinctively lean into the touch. His pupils dilated, and his breath hitched. “Remember, when you are scared tomorrow, worried whether you can do it, if you are afraid… Remember that I love you.”

 

By now Dante’s shirt had hiked up, revealing his nipples and Vergil let his thumb brush over one.

 

“Oh,” Dante gasped, his pretty lips parted.

 

He couldn’t resist anymore, that small sound, the little oh he had almost moaned went straight to his cock and all his careful planning vanished from his mind as he leaned in to press their lips together for their very first kiss. Vergil could have screwed up with this move, could have set his brother’s trust back completely but to his own surprise Dante kissed him back, completely melting under his touch. He was so pliant, so eager to be kissed, to be touched, arching into Vergil’s touch. But he didn’t go farther than that, pulled back when they had to both gasp for air.

 

“V-Vergil…,” Dante looked turned on, as well as a little scared.

 

“This is where you belong,” Vergil whispered into his ear. “We are Nephilim, Nephilim twins, we belong together. Always have. I love you, brother. Now sleep.”

 

“Mhhmmnnnokay,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed before his breathing told Vergil that he was out.

 

He couldn’t be sure whether Dante would remember this in the morning, but there would be a vague feeling, another seed planted in him that would bear fruit soon enough. Dante was his now. Completely his, and soon enough it would be official. Soon enough the throne would be his, and he would have his brother by his side.

 

For once it was Dante who woke up first, startling Vergil when he saw him watching down at him. He wasn’t used to anyone seeing him in this vulnerable state, and if it were anyone else he would have kicked them out a long time ago. So he smiled up at Dante, reassuring him that he wasn’t mad or regretted what he had done the night before. Dante reached out hesitantly, stopping before he cupped Vergil’s cheek, but going for it after all. His hand lingered there for a moment, then he let it slide down Vergil’s neck, letting it finally rest on his chest.

 

Vergil grinned just before Dante kissed him again, a chaste but intimate kiss, breathing in Vergil’s scent deeply.

 

“Are you ready for today, brother?,” he asked, taking Dante’s hand and squeezing it.

 

“I am,” Dante replied. “When this day is done, Mundus will be dead.”

 

“Good.”

 

The plan worked. Not that Vergil had expected anything else. Between the two of them, there wasn’t really anything that could stop them, not even a demon turned god. They fought their way through his tower, Vergil in the so called real world, and Dante in Limbo. He hated that they were separated, hated that they couldn’t fight side by side like they were supposed to. So much had been taken from them, but soon, soon they would finally take it back and then they would never be apart again.

 

They met up in the tower’s elevator twice. The second time, Vergil hesitated. He knew that they were close now, that soon they would face their most difficult fight yet. They couldn’t touch like this, the barrier between the worlds preventing Vergil from taking his brother and kissing him deeply before their last fight. But he reached out nonetheless, raising his hand and holding out his palm. Dante stared at it for a moment, before he mirrored the movement, placing his palm just against Vergil’s. Even through the barrier, there was warmth there. A silent reassurance between them, and Vergil knew that Dante would join him when it was all done.

 

There was no more need for words, they simply turned and went to complete their tasks, to make sure the plan worked. The only hitch in the plan occurred when Vergil was about to close the Hellgate, was in the middle of it when he suddenly felt his brother’s distress. It wasn’t just the exhilaration, the adrenaline he could feel through their connection when Dante was fighting. This was pure terror unlike anything Vergil himself had ever felt. He knew that Dante was on that roof with Mundus, he just had to hold him off until Vergil could get there.

 

Through their connection he tried to reassure Dante, to tell him that he would be there soon and that he would be okay. But the terror only grew within him. He urged his magic to go faster, prayed to Yamato to do its damn job already. He had to go to Dante now, now, now. Whatever was happening was killing his brother, his other half. The mere thought of losing him was too much to bear, and he dashed off the second the Hellgate was closed. The urge to kill Mundus only grew, he had hurt his brother, and he would be punished for it, severely.

 

With a flick of his wrist he opened a portal, stepping out onto the roof where Mundus was holding his brother and for a moment he froze. Pure anger, pure fury rose up in him when he saw the scene before him. Mundus had his brother pressed down on the ledge of the roof, his shirt pushed up, his pants torn down. As were Mundus’ own.

 

“You took my child,” Mundus growled in an inhuman voice. “I will put another one in you, little Nephilim.”

 

Before he could do anything else Vergil rushed forward, feeling his form shift and grow and turn as he did. Yamato was lost on the way, his hands turning into claws and he felt the black, feathery wings burst through his back and through his coat. He had only assumed this form once before, after he had regained his memories. He knew that his eyes were a pure black now, that black horns curled by the side of his head, tips dipped in a pale blue. Veins in the same colour curled up his black claws, the colour fading halfway up his arms. He was terrifying and gorgeous to look at, and his claws sank into Mundus’ back, into the flesh, drawing blood.

 

Mundus flew halfway over the roof, but Vergil was immediately on him. He saw the surprise, and then the terror in his eyes at the realisation that there was another Nephilim, and one who had found his true potential at that. Whatever Vergil had planned before, it was erased from his mind as it was filled with a fury he had never known before. His claws sank into Mundus’ human body over and over again, not letting him gain an inch, not granting him any mercy. He had dared to touch his brother with his filthy hands, had threatened to take him against his will. He would pay for that with his life.

 

Vergil only stopped when there was nothing left underneath him but red goo, and his claws raked over the concrete of the building underneath him. His breath came heavily, and he needed some time to calm himself down. Slowly, he stood, turning back to face his brother who was watching him with wide eyes. He had adjusted himself, wasn’t exposed anymore, and didn’t flinch back when Vergil walked towards him.

 

He let his claws turn back into hands, let his eyes become more human once more. The rest of his changes he kept purposefully, testing Dante, how he would react, what he would think of him. There was turmoil in his brother, the leftover fear, the relief that what Mundus had threatened to do never came to pass. And somewhere, deep down there was peace. The sight of Vergil, even like this, brought him peace.

 

“The path is clear for me to rule,” Vergil said calmly, holding out his hand. “Will you be by my side, brother?”

 

Dante took his hand, and let himself be pulled up. His pupils were dilated again, and he licked his lips as he looked Vergil over.

 

“Okay.”

 

He pulled him in then, kissing him possessively, nipping his lower lip and tasting the blood that came out of the small wound. Dante returned the favour, and with their mouths smeared with blood they kept kissing, kept kissing and clawing at each other as if they were trying to become one. In the end, Vergil had to smile.

 

He had gotten what he wanted.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vergil crowned himself emperor, it is time to mate with his brother, but not without proper preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See new tags. Yes. A harem.  
> [Elias](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/post/155853530269/oc-elias-vanos)  
> [Paul (& Zev)](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/post/146398734569/oc-paul-evans)  
> [Ezekiel](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/post/148626517584/criticalfailnpcs-ezekiel-vane-art-by-the)  
> [Francis](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/post/148092004479/criticalfailnpcs-art-by-the-wonderful)  
> Delsin from Infamous Second Son

Vergil had moved swiftly and precisely to consolidate his power. This part of the plan he had kept secret even from his brother, who would not have understood in the beginning why he had forged secret alliances with other demons, had amassed all but an army of them to strike when the time was right. They were assassins, agents that worked for him in secret where humans could not. And once Mundus was dead, he sent the order to strike.

 

It would not be enough to declare himself the saviour of humanity, he needed reassurances. His agents had brought who he deemed the world’s leaders together, even in the chaos there remained some sort of structure.

 

“I am Vergil, Son of Sparda. This is my brother Dante.” He would never hide their relationship, would never adhere to their ridiculous human standards. “We are Nephilim. And we are here to protect humanity.”

 

Surprisingly, he did not have to kill as many of them as he had expected. Well, Dante did not have to kill as many of them. A single word in his brother’s ear was enough to send him fighting. A single line was enough to make him understand that it was the right thing to do.

 

“They are stopping us from protecting thousands more, brother.”

 

The rest followed soon after, giving over their power to Vergil. A few more precise strikes by his agents and his brother eliminated the budding opposition among the humans. He was surprised by how well his plan worked, by how easy it was to sway them with the right words, or the right person gone. By the end of the week, Vergil crowned himself Emperor. And Dante was his consort.

 

His brother didn’t mind that there was a slight difference between them, that while he loved him dearly Vergil was still the one who was ultimately in charge. Dante liked to be taken care of, after years of living on the streets and fighting for his life now it was his turn to let Vergil take charge of his life. This did not mean that he was useless, quite the opposite. Dante was an excellent assassin, and with time he would be an excellent strategist too. His lack of education currently held him back, but Vergil always had him close, had him listen in on meetings and the like. Dante was a quick study, and once he admitted it, eager to learn.

 

But before he could really do that, they had to build a court. To ensure that certain parties wouldn’t try to stage a coup while Vergil’s hold on power was still relatively weak, his agents took hostages. To make sure they weren’t able to flee, he needed a palace. Well, a prison would surely do as well, but he argued with Dante that they needed to show their strength, they needed to show that they were in charge and that they could offer stability to mankind. And what better way to show all that than to build a magnificent palace?

 

And besides, they deserved it, didn’t they?

 

He was eagerly looking forward to its completion, watched humans and demons alike work to build it as quickly as they could. Money, at this point, wasn’t a problem. Vergil smiled as the dark, shiny towers rose, as the building slowly took the form of a crystal growing into the sky. He had long thought about the palace’s design, and while he of course wanted to protect mankind, he also had to show their strength, and a little intimidation never hurt anyone. The dark crystal was perfect for that and he liked the clear, straight cuts of the building. Neat, without a dent in it.

 

The insides were richly decorated, plush, Victorian sofas and carpets in their rooms, mostly held in black and golden accents. Sometimes those differed into reds and blues, depending on the area of the palace. The throne room itself was almost as huge and intimidating as the palace itself, with black marble columns holding the ceiling, the floor made of grey marble with a long, deep red carpet leading to the raised steps that led to his throne.

 

The throne itself was similar to what he had had in the Order’s headquarters, except now of course it was a lot bigger. The large stone chair was covered in red plush and framed by an angel, opposite a demon with leathery wings watching over him. By his side was a minimally smaller one, built to perfectly fit next to it, so Dante could be as close as possible to him if he so chose. Vergil didn’t hide the affection between them, didn’t care about the gossip that ran through the court even after his public explanation of their relationship.

 

He and Dante belonged together, it was as simple as that.

 

“How did you know?,” Dante asked him one night, cuddled together on their beautiful, huge four poster bed.

 

Vergil had made sure that it was big, knowing that once they changed into their true forms they would need the space. It was comfortable, more comfortable than anything Dante had ever experienced, the wood itself black, the blankets and sheets a deep red with golden highlights. Royal.

 

Dante kissed him freely these days, but he didn’t have the kind of information Vergil had, and it only made clear the hold he had on his brother that he hadn’t asked about it before.

 

“I found our father’s research when I explored our childhood home,” Vergil explained. “He wanted to be the one to teach us but then… You know what happened. He didn’t want us to grow up not knowing what our bodies could do, are capable of, and he wanted us to know about our culture. He- I saw him. In my mind.”

 

Dante sat up at that, looking down at him.

 

“I saw our mother.”

 

Vergil let his fingers brush over his brother’s arm, feeling the soft skin. There would be scars if they weren’t Nephilim, Vergil knew that and he hated it. He wanted to track down every single person who had ever hurt his brother and kill them.

 

“I wish I could have seen her too,” Vergil said softly, welcoming the brush of lips against his own when Dante leaned down to kiss him.

 

“So you… you know about us? Nephilim?”

 

Dante looked nervous suddenly, and refused to meet his eyes. He didn’t like his brother that way, didn’t like feeling that sadness inside him. He would know exactly what bothered him if they were mated, but the past months had been too chaotic to even think about it. Vergil wanted it to be perfect, he had planned it all out, and soon it would happen, but not when his brother felt like this.

 

“What do you want to know, my sweet?,” Vergil asked, sitting up as well and taking his brother’s hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

 

A small smile curled on his brother’s lips at the endearment, just for a while before it faded again.

 

“When I- On that rooftop- Mundus he-,” Dante started and stopped again and again, until Vergil let some of his soothing magic flow through him. “He said he was going to put a baby in me. What… What did he mean by that?”

 

“He meant what he said,” Vergil said after a pause, feeling Dante tense. “Your body is different from that of a human, you saw me change, didn’t you?”

 

Dante nodded, still looking down. His tensing gave way to shaking, and Vergil pulled him close into a hug.

 

“Shh, shh, my sweet. Why are you afraid?”

 

“I- I saw Lillith’s child, Vergil. It was- It was disgusting! You’re telling me I could do that?”

 

“No.” He pulled back to look at his brother, whose fear at given way a little to hope. “Your body is also different from that of a demon. If you were to accept my seed you would start to gather energy within your body. It is a pure process, pure energy until you are able to turn that energy into a child. There wouldn’t be a demon inside you, it will not hurt you but it takes a lot out of you, you would have to rest during the later months.”

 

“Your seed-?”

 

“Not now, Dante. I know this is difficult for you to process,” he continued, rubbing over his brother’s back to soothe him. “I would not do that to you.”

 

“Can it… can it just happen when we… make love?,” he mumbled the last part, and Vergil had to grin at the fact that he didn’t call it “sex” or “fucking”. Instead he called it “making love”. Which was endearing. Even after all he had been through, he wasn’t cynical about these things, he believed in love.

 

“You’ll have to want it, brother. So no.”

 

“But Mundus-”

 

“Powerful magic can override that consent,” he explained. “I will never let that happen to you. Never.”

 

“I was so glad you were there.”

 

Dante was suddenly overwhelmed by what had happened, tears started to roll down his cheeks and his breathing turned into sobbing. Just like Vergil he had been too busy to linger long on past events, only now did he let himself feel the panic he had experienced in that moment. Vergil wished so badly he could have been there sooner, to spare his brother the terror he had felt. All he could do now was hold him and push the thought of mating out of his mind. It would happen eventually, after his brother had healed.

 

“Tell me more about us,” Dante whispered quietly after a while, lying on Vergil’s chest, just cuddling together. “What else is different to humans?”

 

“A few things,” Vergil said, his fingers playing with his brother’s hair. “You sure you want to hear them all? This is a lot to take, my darling.”

 

Dante giggled suddenly at that, propping himself up on one elbow to look at him. The smile he saw there was beautiful, wide and happy, so much better than the scared expression he had had before.

 

“You called me darling,” he all but sing-songed. “Darling! No one’s called me that before.”

 

“Well you are,” he simply replied. “You are very dear to me. Hence, you are my darling.”

 

His smile changed then, and his eyes betrayed some of the sadness he felt. Sadness mixed with something else, making Vergil reach out and caress his cheek. Satisfied, he watched as Dante leaned into the touch, closing his eyes like a kitten craving to be petted. He sighed softly after a moment, and when he looked at Vergil again his expression had changed, the smile he gave him was peaceful.

 

“I really love you, Vergil,” he said quietly, his hand now coming up to cover his. “God, I really do. I was afraid I could never love anyone like this. And terrified when I started to feel it for you. But it lasted for a moment, after that it was just- I don’t know. We were meant to be, weren’t we?”

 

“Yes, Dante.”

 

“That’s what it feels like.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Vergil pulled his brother down into a kiss, chaste but intimate at first, letting his brother deepen it and feeling the desire that grew inside him. Soon he would be ready, soon they would be one.

 

When they were both out of breath they resumed their former positions, Vergil on his back and Dante resting on his chest, completely relaxed in his presence.

 

“So, I was going to tell you about us,” Vergil said. “How we’re different.”

 

“Yes, please. I don’t want any weird surprises.”

 

He had to chuckle at that, but Dante had a point.

 

“All right. Well, you saw me change when I killed Mundus. That is our true form, that is what a true Nephilim looks like. Once you have reached your full potential, you will be able to change, too. You will be beautiful, brother.”

 

“I already am beautiful,” Dante protested, and Vergil could practically feel the sly grin on his face.

 

“Very true. But even more so then. Hm, what else…,” he thought for a moment, wondered how to phrase this next bit. “Our bodies react a little differently when we have sex. When we are sufficiently aroused we can, well… get wet. I suppose it is similar to a human woman, but not quite.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Dante blurted out suddenly, the tension in his body at the beginning of Vergil’s sentence had vanished. “I thought something was really, really wrong with me.”

 

A jealousy flared up in Vergil at the thought of Dante getting wet for any of the humans he had been with. It was a natural reaction and yet somehow he wanted it all to himself. Dante was his, no one else’s.

 

“You… experienced that before?,” Vergil asked.

 

“I… the other day when I erm… thought about you. I missed you and one thing led to another I was… playing with myself,” his brother blushed a little as he said it, Vergil didn’t think he would. Sex seemed to have been a casual thing for his brother. “And then when I touched myself there and felt… well, that, I was kind of freaking out.”

 

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

 

“And tell you that I was… god damn it leaking out of my ass?,” Dante gestured wildly at that, and Vergil had to smile a little. “I just went to shower and then it went away and… I don’t know what I was going to do. I was just glad it was over.”

 

“Darling…” He kept caressing Dante’s arm, always reassuring him with his presence. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that. I could have explained it to you sooner. It should feel nice, actually.”

 

“I wouldn’t know.” He did a weird shrugging motion that was a little strange while he was lying down. “I didn’t really do much else after that happened.”

 

“This was the first time then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you were thinking about me?,” Vergil continued asking, and once more his brother sat up to smile at him.

 

“Of course I was. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I feel like I…,” Dante looked away, started to play with the hem of Vergil’s shirt. “I shouldn’t have been with any of them. The humans. I… I felt so empty and I didn’t know how to fill that void. I wish I hadn’t done any of it…”

 

“Shh, shh it’s okay.” Vergil sat up too now, grabbed his brother’s chin to lift it and kiss him sweetly once more. “It’s in the past, it’s behind us now. From now on there will be just us. Always. I’ll take care of you, my sweet brother.”

 

“Promise me,” he blurted out, clutching at Vergil’s shirt. “Promise me!”

 

“Shhh,” he repeated once more, cupping his brother’s cheek to force all his attention to his eyes. “Listen to me: I promise. We will always be together.”

 

“I’m ready, Vergil,” Dante said in reply, gently grasping his wrists. “I want to be with you.”

 

Vergil’s pupils dilated at those words, and a smile spread on his face, one that he knew was almost predatory. It took all his willpower not to change right then and there and take Dante immediately, but he had planned this, how it would be, down to the way he wanted his brother to look. It would be a special day for both of them, but especially so for Dante. His brother needed- deserved to be pampered with everything good there was in the world.

 

So instead he kissed his brother deeply, but pulled away when Dante reached for his pants.

 

“Wh- but Vergil…,” Dante whined, literally whined like a little child who was denied his candy.

 

“I have prepared something for you. An entire day, actually. You’ll love it, Dante, I promise.”

 

“A- Prepa- An entire day-,” he ended abruptly again, before he realised something. “You planned us having sex?”

 

“Well, yes. I plan everything, Dante.”

 

“What would you even plan about it?”

 

“Just trust me,” Vergil kissed him again, sweeter this time. “Trust me.”

 

Dante sighed, a long, drawn out sigh.

 

“You know I’m really horny, right?”

 

“I can tell.” Vergil glanced down to where Dante was obviously painfully hard in his pants. “But it’ll be worth the wait.”

 

“Fineeee,” more whining, and Vergil had to chuckle, but tried to repress it when his brother glared at him. “This better be good!”

 

Vergil knew that it would be. He had planned it after all, and had already briefed his harem on the procedure that he expected. Yes, his harem. He had kept it from Dante so far, as they hadn’t mated yet, but the moment it had become clear what kind of a court he would keep, certain offers poured in. Humans, demons, spirits, witches, all of them wanted to gain favour with the new Emperor, and some of them tried to gain such with concubines of the highest quality.

 

Some of them, he had decided to accept.

 

So far they hadn’t seen much use, he wasn’t about to sleep with anyone before he wasn’t mated with his brother. But, compared to a lot of people at his court who wanted to spy on him, suck up to him and use him, his concubines were… simply great company. He didn’t know them all very well yet, his days had just been too busy but he liked that they were there, and ready to pamper his brother once he was ready. They had planned it all together, actually. Sweet Paul and rebellious Zev, the witch twins with the white hair, pale skin and mismatched eyes had had wonderful ideas for this special day and how to get Dante to relax completely. The gorgeous spirit Delsin, all silky, long black hair, soft and wonderful copper skin with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen had decided to take charge of dressing Dante when the day came. They had spent hours and hours and hours together choosing the right jewels, necklaces, beads and clothes - of which there weren’t many - that would fit his brother perfectly.

 

Then there were the demon brothers, Francis and Ezekiel. Francis was larger than even himself, Ezekiel’s muscles only a little less defined than his brother’s. He had been fascinated from the beginning by the taller’s golden blonde hair, and Ezekiel’s black and white tentacle tattoos covering his right arm. Both were dark and beautiful, and he wanted to be with them both badly. Soon. For now, Francis’ job would be to take care of Dante’s physical needs, presenting a large feast to him with delicacies from every realm, while he would be getting massages from Ezekiel, whose talented fingers could undo any knot in his back.

 

The idea was that all those pretties would pamper Dante for an entire day before he was lead into their chambers to be presented to Vergil. In the beginning he thought he could have let him have it by himself, but the next day when he led Dante to the harem and marvelled at his wide eyes, shock and then delight at the fact that they had a harem in the first place, he just couldn’t leave. He wouldn’t participate in it all, but he wanted to see the look on his brother’s face when he was finally given a day that was just about him. No one else, just Dante. He deserved to have days like this every day of the year, and that he had been denied even the decency to be treated like a human being still made Vergil angry. He was better than a human, a million times better. Sometimes he wanted to hunt them all down and kill them for hurting his brother.

 

But this day wasn’t about revenge. This day was about love.

 

The look on Dante’s face when he brought him to the lavish building inside his own private biodome was priceless. His eyes widened when they walked through the large glass doors leading into an enormous garden that Paul himself tended to every day. At the end of a winding, red brick road stood a large structure similar to a pagoda. A few steps lead up to a veranda, but there wasn’t a strict front door. The front side of the building was open, thick curtains, along with see through ones brought privacy if it was wanted, but right now they were all held open by ribbons one of his concubines was currently tying up.

 

The inside was luxurious, as it should be. Traditional dining tables were replaced by low ones that were surrounded by plush velvet pillows to sit on, there were various cubicle like areas that were still partially open with floors that were basically a mattress, more blankets and pillows covering them too. Upstairs were the different apartments for his concubines, even they needed privacy. All of it was held in red, gold and purple. Zev and Paul, as well as Ezekiel and Francis shared one apartment, and Vergil of course didn’t mind them being together either. The rule was that he had priority, naturally, but everything outside of that didn’t much concern him. And they had to spend their days somehow.

 

When Paul noticed them he came running, immediately pulling Vergil, and after him Dante as well, into a hug. His bright eyes were shining, the left one green, the right one blue - his twin’s were the other way around, an amusing little difference.

 

“Is it time?,” he asked, smiling widely at Dante.

 

“It is,” he agreed, leading his brother into the building that essentially functioned as their harem.

 

As Paul did, the others immediately jumped up when they saw Dante, grinning at him and gathering close. His brother on the other hand, was still staring blatantly at all this exposed skin and how beautiful each and every one of them was.

 

“I can’t believe you hid this from me,” he blurted out, turning to Vergil.

 

“Well… is it a nice surprise?”

 

“Hell fucking yeah it is!,” he replied with a grin, let Zev take his coat but not without admiring his lovely white hair in a high ponytail, with blue beads braided into the side of it. “We’re going to have fun…. After.”

 

“Yes, after.” Vergil stepped closer to his brother again, caressing his cheek and kissing him sweetly. “For now let them take care of you. You can trust them.”

 

“You should stay!,” Paul said, quickly taking Vergil’s own coat and putting it out of reach as if that were to stop him from leaving. “This is an important day, you should be together.”

 

Paul was a hopeless romantic, and he adored that they were finally embracing their destiny. When those hopeful eyes were pleading for him to stay, he just couldn’t resist, and agreed. He didn’t like being separated from his brother anyway, every minute he had to spend at court without him ached in his heart.

 

So the pretties ushered them through the building and to the hot spring behind it where some of them started to undress them, while Paul and Zev were throwing rose petals onto the water.

 

“Whoa-,” Dante was startled when confident hands were suddenly on him and tugging on his clothes.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re shy,” Ezekiel breathed into his ear, his mismatched eyes glistening with mischief. “I thought Nephilim were like us, giving into their desires whenever they want to.”

 

“Oh we do, gorgeous,” Dante replied, mirroring the demon’s sly grin.

 

He turned to face him now, and watched as he undressed him, going down on his knees to pull down his pants, not even trying to hide the gaze that lingered on his cock. Carefully Dante reached out to let his fingers brush through Ezekiel’s short, auburn hair before he let them trace along his cheek and his strong jaw.

 

“I like him,” he said, turning to Vergil.

 

“You’ll like them all,” he replied, taking his brother’s hand and leading him into the hot spring.

 

He hadn’t even realised himself how tense he was until his body hit the hot water, which instantly relieved some of it. He sighed softly, heard Dante do the same beside him as the sat down together on a small bench built into the pool of water. The rose petals let off a slight scent that enveloped them and helped them relax further, now they were almost alone, most of the concubines had retreated for now.

 

Delsin was sitting cross legged at the side of the pool, playing the guitar and singing softly. His silky hair fell into his face, but it didn’t seem to bother him much, he was lost in his own little world when he was playing like that. Dante watched him for a while, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“How on earth did you manage to get a harem?,” Dante asked, turning to Vergil again.

 

“People offered, with these, how could I say no?”

 

“You know… I could get used to this life…”

 

“You should, it’s yours now. It won’t change, Dante. This is it,” Vergil reminded him. “You won’t have to go back to what was.”

 

“Sometimes I still can’t believe it,” Dante whispered, leaning in again to rest his head on Vergil’s shoulder, his brother’s back to his chest.

 

Together they kept listening to Delsin for a while, letting the water warm them to their core and reveling in the intimacy that was this innocent contact. He had no idea for how long they were sitting there, and didn’t much care as today no appointments would keep him away, there would be no meetings, no talks, no fighting. Eventually though a large, gentle hand woke him from his almost-slumber, and he turned to look up at Elias, the newest concubine who had only recently joined the harem.

 

His black, tousled chin-length hair fell into his face a little, and with his free hand he brushed a streak of it behind his pointed ear. He was smiling sweetly, glancing at Dante who looked like he was almost asleep as well.

 

“The massage is ready, my Emperor, but I can return later if you wish,” he said softly, keeping his voice low as to not wake Dante.

 

“No, I think it’s time to move on,” Vergil said, gently nudging his brother. “Come, sleepy, there is more in store for us.”

 

“Hmm, oh more?,” Dante asked and let himself be pulled up to get out of the water, but froze in place for a moment when he saw Elias. “Oh wow you’re tall, dark and handsome aren’t you?”

 

Elias had to laugh at that, the loose cotton pants that were sitting low on his hips dangerously close to falling. Or at least it seemed that way, Vergil knew that his brother wouldn’t mind if they did. He nudged Dante a little to let himself be guided by Elias, following close behind, enjoying the view the two of them presented. Elias was a little taller and wider than the two of them, but not quite as big as Francis. As all of them were, he was gorgeous of course, though Vergil didn’t quite know what he was. Some mix of demon and spirit perhaps, judging by his long, pointed ears.

 

Among the various kinds of spirits and demons there was no shame or hesitation in being naked, even Dante who had mostly grown up with human morals taught to him freely walked around this way, chatting with Elias as he did. He was curious, Vergil noticed, asking him where he was from, how he ended up here and what he could do, comparing their powers and abilities. He made a mental note to see how far that curiosity extended, to finally teach him how to read, to properly educate him so he could be the Nephilim he was meant to be.

 

By the time they had reached the small, intimate room where two massage tables had been set up Elias had to gently but firmly press Dante down on one, promising him they would talk more soon. When Dante noticed where they were he eagerly went to lie on his stomach, patting the table next to him to motion for Vergil to join.

 

Ezekiel stepped out from behind a see through curtain, wearing similar low cut cotton pants as Elias, his arms decorated with gorgeous golden bracelets that glinted in the candlelight. Dante seemed to be torn between the two of them, unable to decide which he found more beautiful, as he kept turning his head until Ezekiel promptly pushed it down into the hole inside the table. His brother just giggled, a sound Vergil absolutely adored.

 

“There will be plenty of time to ogle us,” Ezekiel said with a grin as he skilfully covered his hands in massage oil. “But for now, let me show you how talented I am.”

 

Once Ezekiel’s talented hands got to work Dante let out something that was dangerously close to a moan, and Vergil had to grin. He would be hearing a lot more of that later, and it was difficult to just not take him right here and now. But then Elias pressed him down too, a lot more gentle than Ezekiel had. He sighed softly at his touch, there was still plenty of tension in his back. He made a mental note to come here more often, although judging by how excited Dante was about their harem, he figured that would be the case anyway.

 

After a while he felt a gentle touch against his hands, fingers carefully searching for him and dancing across the back of his hand. He turned his head and saw Dante had done the same, smiling at him as they intertwined their fingers. Nothing had ever felt more peaceful than this touch right here. Even if it was a simple gesture, he and Dante had missed out on it so much. There was a lot they had to catch up on, and intimacy was high on his list.

 

When the massage was over Dante seemed ready to fall asleep, but after they had been wrapped in silky robes they were lead back to the main area, where a feast had been prepared. Dante’s eyes lit up at the sight, and he scrambled to sit at the low table, unable to decide which of the many delicacies he wanted to try first. Most of it was light, various exotic fruits from different realms, some of which even Vergil didn’t know.

 

Francis beamed sweetly when Dante complimented his cooking, genuinely happy that he liked it. For a demon, he was a real sweetheart. Then again, he was one for a human too. Even Vergil found himself sometimes slipping into these old fashioned patterns, thinking demons were evil, angels were good. But if he had learned one thing, it was that nothing of the sort was true. Francis had never killed anyone in his life, which didn’t mean he couldn’t fight. But he did so to protect, his brother, his family, himself. Fighting, however, did not have to end with death.

 

Vergil wasn’t as merciful, but he appreciated that some people could be.

 

And for Dante it was especially important to see that being a demon did not automatically mean being evil. His brother struggled with that fact, he had seen far too many beings from that realm try to kill him. Saw too many that were monstrous and otherworldly, ingraining in him that his demonic side must be bad too. But it was so much more complex than that.

 

Vergil was taken from these thoughts when he felt a small hand on his arm, and turned to see that it was Paul’s. He smiled at him, he was always smiling, always happy for him. Paul was one of his favourites, and he hadn’t been able to hold back completely with him. His lips were soft and pliant, he tasted sweet to him, so sweet it had been difficult to pull back and not take him.

 

“It’s time now, my Emperor,” he said. “They will take such good care of him, and I will take care of you.”

 

Before they left Dante with their pretties, Vergil knelt by his side to kiss him once more. They shared a look of intimacy, of a deep connection that would only grew once the day was done. It was difficult suddenly to let go, but he knew that they had a few more things planned for his brother, and would deck him in the finest jewels they had amassed just for this moment.

 

Paul’s small hand never let go of his on the way back to their chambers, and he didn’t hesitate before sliding the robe off Vergil’s shoulders.

 

“I’m thinking… Blue,” he mumbled to himself, and Vergil grinned.

 

“Of course it would be blue.”

 

“Oh shush you and your sassing. Leave a master to his work.”

 

There was hardly anyone else Vergil would let talk to him this way, Paul was a little bit special though. He stood where he had been left, completely naked as he watched his concubine bustle through his walk in closet, trying to find the right clothes for him. He was much less watching him chose than he was watching that pretty little bubble butt if he were completely honest with himself. Which he was. It was a great ass.

 

Paul smirked at him when he returned, knowing exactly what Vergil had been doing while he was choosing his clothes. Somehow to his surprise, he had returned with a three piece suit, a stark contrast to what Dante would be wearing. But Paul was right, not that he had uttered one word since coming back, Vergil looked amazing in them. And, even more important, he felt comfortable in them, which was a rare thing for him. There were many situations, and many people that he felt uncomfortable with. Being at ease was a nice change.

 

He let the small witch dress him, enjoyed his hands on his skin, brushing over the expensive fabric of the suit to straighten out the smallest of crooks. Paul knew him quite well already, knew what Vergil wanted and needed. Everything had to be perfect, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, it was. The jacket and the dark blue vest with golden vines running over it was just the right amount of tight to show off his waist, but not too tight that he wouldn’t be able to move. Black gloves perfected the outfit, although he wasn’t sure for how long he would be wearing them once Dante was in his sight.

 

“Perfect,” he mumbled more to himself than to Paul, who nevertheless smiled at his reflection.

 

“He’ll be ready soon,” Paul said quietly, then sighed. “Oh this is so romantic.”

 

He skipped off to the small area that had been prepared while he had been away, a low table set on a beautiful gold and red rug, plush pillows similar to the harem’s making it a perfect spot to mate with his brother. There was champagne in a metal bucket, which Paul now opened and poured into two glasses. Adjusting a few pillows and blankets here and there, he hesitated for a moment, and then nodded to himself.

 

“Once you’ve mated,” he stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. “Come and visit me some time.”

 

Before Paul had the chance to leave Vergil grabbed his chin with his gloved hand, and pulled him up for a kiss, a deep, passionate one that told Paul what he wanted to know: That he would, and that he was Vergil’s.

 

He watched that perfectly shaped ass and its owner walk away again, then settled on one of his favourite armchair close to the little nest that had been built for them. Now it was time to wait, but it didn’t take long for him to sense his brother’s presence coming closer. Delsin’s voice called out for him to close his eyes, and he grinned as he did, sensing the two of them enter their chambers.

 

A delicate scent of roses surrounded Dante as he passed him, the tips of his fingers brushing over his knee. A soft whisper accompanied it, telling him how stunning he looked, so commanding, so regal. His grin widened as he waited for Delsin to leave, who he could practically sense giving his brother a thumb’s up.

 

“I- I’m ready for you, brother,” Dante said, his voice breaking at first, but he could feel that it was nervous eagerness that made him stutter. Not one fibre of Dante’s being doubted what they were about to do.

 

Vergil opened his eyes as he stood, taking in the sight before him. Dante was elegantly draped over the luxurious pillows, a long, see through shawl of the finest red and gold silk covered his shoulders, though it didn’t hide much of his skin from Vergil’s sight. A similar shawl, a little less see through was bound around his hips leaving very little to the imagination and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. Golden chains and necklaces cascaded over Dante’s bare chest, glistening beautifully on his tanned skin. His arms, wrists and ankles were covered in bracelets of the same metal, decorated here and there with blood red gems, just like the amulet their mother had once given them.

 

A wave of almost uncontrollable desire washed over Vergil, all he wanted to do was rush to him and fuck his brains out, but a deep breath controlled his possessiveness. There was no need to rush this, he had promised himself he would make this perfect for Dante. So instead he slowly walked over to his brother, shedding his shoes and gloves as he did, to sit by his side.

 

“There is no creature in heaven or hell more beautiful than you, my darling,” he told him, hand on his cheek and thumb gently brushing over the dangling earring in his brother’s ear. He noticed with satisfaction how Dante’s breath hitched, his cheeks reddened.

 

“You- You’re pretty damn hot yourself,” he replied, his grin almost… shy.

 

Without looking away from Dante he reached out and took the two glasses of champagne, handing one to his brother before they clinked them together.

 

“To us,” he said, and Dante echoed the sentiment.

 

They each took but a sip before Vergil decided he couldn’t wait any longer, taking both glasses away again and grabbing his brother’s chin.

 

“I have waited far too long for this moment,” he whispered, pulling his brother in for a kiss.

 

He could still taste the champagne on his brother’s lips, let him taste the same as he deepened the kiss and let their tongues meet. Dante was so pliant under his touch, inching closer, his hand on Vergil’s thigh.

 

“Vergil, I- I-,” Dante was clinging to the front of his jacket, and for once Vergil didn’t mind the creases. His brother looked desperate, and he reassured him with his hand on his cheek, the other on his waist.

 

“Shh, shh, brother, it’s all right now,” he promised. “Everything you ever worried about I will make it go away. As long as you are with me, you are safe, and you are loved.”

 

A shuddering breath escaped his brother’s lips as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“Make love to me. Please.”

 

Begging him like this, in this small, desperate voice was the final straw. His own body had been craving this mating for many, many years, and he had held back so much. Just like Dante, he let his body open itself up to this ritual, leaving them both completely vulnerable. He pressed his brother to lie on his back, scrambling to get rid of his jacket, the vest underneath, the damn dress shirt, all too much fabric now that he was finally ready. His pants followed, as did his underwear and the shawl around Dante’s hips was quickly dispatched of.

 

He pressed his hand to Dante’s stomach, let it wander further up, pushing some of the necklaces aside to reach one of his perky nipples. Vergil had actually practised for this, with the only person he knew he would be able to do this with without mating, or ruining himself: his doppelganger. He knew that playing with that nipple felt wonderful, and Dante confirmed it with the soft moans that tumbled from his lips when he did.

 

As he kissed and touches his brother he felt their bodies connecting, he felt himself opening up completely to this other being - no, his other half. How had he ever gone this long without being reunited with him? How could he have ever fought this wonderful feeling of melting his consciousness with that of his twin?

 

His pleasure and Dante’s became one, he instinctively knew what he had to do now, what his brother liked, what he wanted, most importantly, what he needed. Conscious thoughts were driven from his mind, now he functioned on instinct and on pleasure. His hands roamed over his brother’s body, finding his most sensitive spots with ease, leaving hot trails of kisses to make Dante moan with the intensity of what he felt. There were no words uttered between them, Vergil didn’t need them to know how his brother felt, how he made his brother feel.

 

It became all too obvious when he pressed his hand between his brother’s thighs, gently spreading them for better access. Not that his brother needed much encouragement to display himself so beautifully for Vergil. He gently rubbed over his brother’s entrance, feeling how wet he was already, how he was practically dripping with how aroused he was. Knowing his brother didn’t need more preparation, he still slipped two fingers into him, so curious to finally feel him, to explore every part of him.

 

He felt Dante’s fingers curling in his hair, his moans filling the room, his entire being calling out to him: more, more, more. Before his brother could even pull him up Vergil felt that desire, moving together with Dante to face him again, kiss him again deeply. They just had to look into each other’s eyes and he could feel his brother begging, he needed him now so desperately.

 

So he settled between his brother’s legs, aligning himself with his entrance, not hesitating to finally, finally become one. Dante’s head fell back onto a pillow with the sheer pleasure he felt, and Vergil immediately closed the distance, his lips finding and exploring that elegant throat of his. Perfection was the only thought that came to his mind, Dante felt absolutely perfect around him. So warm, wet and tight around him, yet his body gave him such easy access, the feeling was almost overwhelming.

 

Vergil had to stop for a moment, completely buried inside his brother, resting on his elbows on either side of his head. He was just so beautiful, the way he looked up at him so trusting, smiling so sweetly. His fingers came to play with Dante’s hair, caressing his cheek, his throat. His other half was so wonderful, he had been missing for far too long.

 

He watched closely as he started to thrust into him, unable to look away from his brother’s face, whose lips were parted in soft moans. Moans that became louder when he sped up, unable to hold that slow pace for very long. He angled his thrusts precisely to hit that sweet spot inside his brother, teasing, wondering how loud he could get his brother to be.

 

Very loud.

 

His smile widened as he watched and listened to his brother who seemed to be completely falling apart. How lovely he was like this, how utterly stunning. Vergil himself was barely coherent, the warmth and pleasure filling his entire being, connecting them, letting them melt together into one.

 

Suddenly he pulled his brother up, who gasped in surprise but let himself be lead without question. Sitting now, his brother still impaled on his cock, Dante wrapped his legs around him, kept the same rhythm that Vergil had started. Simultaneously their wings burst from their backs, glorious feathery wings that took up the entire length of their lovenest. Dante’s, as opposed to his own, were a bright white, glistening beautifully in the light that came through the window behind them.

 

His brother preened when he felt Vergil’s thoughts, spreading his wings even wider to show them off, grinning at him. Vergil caressed his cheek, thinking yes, you are beautiful brother, I love you so much. Dante’s smile turned softer at the sentiment, and he could sense that he felt the exact same way. Of course he did.

 

They chased their peak together, clutching each other tightly as they felt each other coming close, almost as if they were about to melt into one being. Maybe they could, Vergil didn’t know, but at that moment the possibility seemed just within his reach. Their reach.

 

Their bodies may not be becoming one, but as they sent each other over the edge their minds did. Their pleasure was one, their moans were one, he and Dante forged the unbreakable bond they should have had since the beginning of their lives. For a moment everything went dark, and all Vergil felt as peace.

 

When he awoke, he and Dante were on their sides, still entangled, Vergil still in him. Their breaths came evenly, sharing them in their closeness, and he protectively wrapped his wings around his brother. He was still out of it, eyes closed, looking so peaceful. Vergil just watched him until he crinkled his nose cutely in his semi-sleep, blinked his eyes open and smiled at him.

 

“Wow,” Dante breathed. “Wow…”

 

“I know,” Vergil whispered, fingers tracing those lovely lips, red from kissing so much before. “We are one now. Never apart again.”

 

Dante nodded, unable to take his eyes off him. So they just stared into each other’s eyes like that, gently caressing each other, tracing their lips, their skin. Sweet touches that affirmed their bond, made it stronger with every second they spent together like this.

 

For a moment Vergil was worried when Dante looked away, his hand slowly but surely sliding down his torso, coming to rest on his stomach. Something was stirring in his brother, a deep desire, not for something sexual, for-

 

“I think I’m ready,” Dante said. “I want a family, Vergil.”

 

“Are you sure, my love? There’s no rush, we just mated…”

 

Vergil was worried that Dante was just overwhelmed by what they had done, that he might regret this decision once the afterglow of their mating had ebbed off. But that something in Dante he had felt just now crystallised. There was a spark, the spark of energy of a new life. His brother had accepted his seed, had decided he wanted this. Now there was no going back, not without a ritual that would leave his brother broken.

 

“I am sure,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Vergil again, then guided his hand to cover his own. “I absolutely am. Just tell me what to do.”

 

“Nothing for now, sweetness,” Vergil reassured him. “There will come a time when you have to adhere to strict bedrest, but before that time comes…”

 

He ended his sentence with another kiss, tickling his brother as he did. The giggles he got out of him was one of the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, giggles that soon turned into moans when they made love again. And again. And again. They didn’t leave their chambers for days, Vergil trusted that his concubines wouldn’t let anyone disturb them.

 

“You mentioned something about bedrest,” Dante said when they were cuddling together, his brother holding out their intertwined hands to look at them. “Does that mean I can’t go to our pretties? I just met them.”

 

“Not quite yet, my love,” Vergil reassured him. “Later, in a few months perhaps. You will notice once you start to feel a bit weaker.”

 

“Well that’s good then.” Dante paused. “I wish we could have done this sooner…”

 

Vergil sighed, he felt the same way.

 

“Sometimes I wish I could go back and protect you from everything that happened.”

 

Dante stiffened for a moment.

 

“What do you know about what happened to me?”

 

“Before tonight? A lot. I know you lived on the streets for years, that you were in prison… And after this… I know everything.” During their bonding they had shared everything, not just pleasure but memories too, and now that he had time to sort them all, it sank in just how hard his brother had to fight to survive. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, my darling, I just wish I could have protected you from these things.”

 

Images of his brother, a few years younger, on his knees in a dark alley, pleasuring some man with his hands and mouth were hard to get rid of. He was furiously protective of him, had he known any of this before he might have just thrown caution to the wind and attacked Mundus himself just to get to Dante sooner. Dante had never gone further than that, but the thought that a Nephilim, his Nephilim twin had ever needed to do this was enough to drive him into a rage.

 

But he kept calm, for Dante.

 

“I didn’t do it a lot,” Dante said, sensing what he was thinking of. “It was a last resort and I never let anyone fuck me that I didn’t want to.”

 

“I know darling, I know…” He pulled his brother closer so that he was facing him again, hugging him close as he pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t think of it anymore, it’s all in the past. You are loved now.”

 

“I know,” Dante propped himself up to smile at him, the bad memories already forgotten. “I can feel it. It’s like I’m about to burst I’m so happy.”

 

His smile was infectious, and Vergil mirrored it just before tickling his brother mercilessly, hearing those sweet giggles from him again. Nothing would ever make his brother feel as bad as he did all those years ago, from now on all there would be was happiness. When they made love that time it was sweet and playful, both of them giggling in between their moans.

 

But there came the time when Vergil had to go back to his duties, although he was unwilling to part from his brother just yet. For weeks after their mating Dante joined him wherever he went, sitting on his own throne by Vergil’s side, participating in every meeting and every inspection. They were always touching, holding hands, Vergil’s arm around his waist, hardly any space between them. Some of the humans gave them looks at first, but Vergil made it clear that their relationship was not to be questioned.

 

And as it turned out, Dante was an incredibly fast learner. He had a different view on many things, letting Vergil see situations in a different light, making better and fast choices. And once he had taught his brother to read properly, he practically consumed their library. He had never gotten that chance before, to find out what exactly he liked, he was never taken seriously as a person, as someone who was smart and talented.

 

It was wonderful to see him bloom like this, to see him radiate happiness and energy, not just his own but that of their child as well. Every day he could feel the energy grow inside his brother, an energy that was warm and bright, that made Vergil desire him even more.

 

Which was good for Dante, as one of the few things Sparda hadn’t been able to research was that apparently a Nephilim with child, grew incredibly horny.

 

The pretties in their harem were happy about it too, enjoying the attention they now got from both him and Dante, who couldn’t decide who he likes more, or how he liked it best. With Francis, huge, muscular Francis he liked to be taken care of, the same with small but dominant Zev. Ezekiel on the other hand he liked to top, usually playing some sort of game to decide who would do just that, but winning every time. Vergil was almost convinced that Ezekiel let him win, loving to feel his brother in him, but unable to admit it with the game they were constantly playing.

 

More often than not they visited them together, lying side by side as they made love to them.

 

They became more than just a hole to fuck though, their concubines weren’t restricted in their opinions, weren’t scared of voicing them either. Anything short of treason Vergil tolerated, because he noticed that Dante became friends with them. He had been sorely short of those most of his life, and seeing him happy when they just sat together during their semi-regular afternoon tea warmed his heart.

 

The time came a few months later, when Dante had to make sure that he rested, to store the energy he needed for their child. Slowly he became exhausted from the short trip through the palace halls, subconsciously reserving most of his energy for what was growing inside him. Physically, Dante didn’t change, aside from the soft glow that came with his happiness, but it was at that time that Vergil had to insist he stay in bed. Permanently.

 

It was frustrating for his brother in the beginning, but when he couldn’t go to the harem, the harem came to him. Lavish tea parties were held in their chambers, with enough cake to fill his brother for a lifetime. Dante could never get enough though, and these days their chambers were usually filled with laughter and chatting, whenever his brother wasn’t napping to preserve his energy. Then it was quiet, in the most peaceful way possible.

 

Whenever Vergil could, he sat by his brother’s side then, just watching him and comforting him with his presence. All his hard work had been worth it to get to this point. He would defeat a thousand like Mundus if it would get him right here.

 

It was during one of those moments when Vergil noticed a change in his brother. The soft glow that was usually about him started to intensify, while Dante kept sleeping as if nothing happened. He scooched back a little, watched as the glow became something tangible, wrapping around his brother in a cocoon of light. His eyes went wide.

 

“This is it,” he whispered to himself.

 

All he could do was wait then, and wait he did. For hours and hours he sat there, sending everyone away that dared to disturb him, eventually placing Francis outside of his door to protect them from further intrusions. He was almost about to fall asleep when the light started to fade, and his brother’s form was revealed once more.

 

Dante looked peaceful, only now stirring in his sleep. His wings had burst from his back, and were wrapped protectively around himself. Vergil’s eyes were wide, was this it? Were they fathers now? He watched as Dante slowly woke up, seemed to notice something and looked down to where his wings were hiding the view from Vergil.

 

“Oh,” Dante said softly, suddenly smiling. “Hi.”

 

Slowly he pulled his wings away, revealing the small, beautiful baby in his brother’s arms. Dante beamed up at him, beckoned for him to come closer and Vergil carefully did, unable to fully reach out and touch him.

 

“We have a son,” he whispered, feeling tears form in his eyes.

 

“I knew he was going to be,” Dante said quietly, his presence radiated how at peace he felt. “I knew he was going to be our son.”

 

“He’s perfect.”

 

Their soon looked up at them with big, beautiful, stormy grey eyes, gurgling happily as he reached out to wrap his entire hand around one of Dante’s fingers. Vergil settled in beside them, reaching out to brush through the soft wisp of white hair on his head. He was so warm and soft, like Dante was when they were cuddling.

 

He was able to hold back the tears for now, but Dante was not. He was smiling, beaming at them both but the tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks anyway. Vergil reached out to wipe them away, taking Dante’s hand to press a kiss to its palm.

 

“He needs a name,” Vergil said.

 

“Evan,” Dante said without a moment’s hesitation. A moment passed, and his brother grinned at him and his startled look. “Can’t you tell? It’s his name. Just… It just is.”

 

Somehow… Dante was right. As the name settled, Vergil too just knew that this was his name. They didn’t chose it, it just was. Perhaps Dante was more fine tuned to these things, having carried Evan’s energy inside him for so long. They would have a deep, wonderful connection.

 

Very carefully Dante scooped Evan up, turning him so he could rest on his chest, cute face turned to the side so he could look at Vergil. He reached out to trace the mark on Evan’s back, similar to theirs, and yet a little different, more elegant and graceful. When he was grown they would find out what weapon he would wield, for now he would be their wonderful little baby.

 

“I’m going to try so hard,” Dante whispered to Evan, rubbing over his small back. “To be a good father to you. I’ll protect you, and oh I already love you so, so much.”

 

Vergil inched closer to his boys, wrapping an arm around them both and kissed the top of Evan’s head, then leaned in to kiss his brother properly.

 

“We’re going to be amazing,” he said.

 

This time there was no lie, no manipulation to get his brother to trust him. This time he knew deep inside his very core, that they would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what that was. The mood ranged from manipulative to ridiculously cheesy. Well. Enjoy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on having one more chapter- post coronation so to speak. With the actual mating (aka the smut).


End file.
